The present invention relates to drive track links for track laying vehicle tracks and more specifically relates to such links as are adapted for being embodied in track sections including flexors for permitting flexure between adjacent sections forming the tracks.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 344,669, filed on an even date with the instant application illustrates a track section including a pair of side-by-side disposed, rectangular flexors having first end portions clamped in sandwiched relationship between a drive track link and a grouser. The drive track link includes spaced apart rail portions, adapted for engaging track support rollers, joined together at one of their ends by a sprocket-engaging portion and joined together intermediate of their ends by a sprocket receptacle-cleaning portion. The sprocket-engaging portion is made in the form of a cylindrically curved base component on which is received a C-shaped wear component, the wear component being mountable on the base component by moving it into engagement with the base component while in a first attitude and then rotating it into place wherein it is held by virtue of the geometry of the base component and an interfering surface of the grouser after the track link is secured thereto.
While the track link of the above-described co-pending application is generally satisfactory, it has the drawbacks of requiring a track to be broken in order to replace the wear component of the track link and it makes no provision for replacing the rail portions, which are also subject to a relatively great amount of wear as compared to those portions of the link used for presenting clamping surfaces for the flexors.